


Masadora!: The Scandal Behind Closed Doors

by Tigerlily345



Category: Gonkillu - Fandom, Hunter X Hunter, Killugon - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Scandal Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Canon Gay Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gay, Internal Conflict, Long, M/M, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Partner Betrayal, Plot Twists, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), Scandal, Sexual Slavery, Sexual scandal, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suspense, Tension, Yorknew City
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlily345/pseuds/Tigerlily345
Summary: An AU that takes place in Yorknew City. Killua and Gon do NOT know each other yet. Killua has been requested to kill Gon. Something happens and he takes longer to finish the job than expected. In fact, he doesn't finish the job. He does not know who his client is but the mystery man plays a large role in the scandal involving what Gon "seems" to be involved in. Lots of plots twists, lies, betrayal, forbidden blooming romance, protection, and deceit. This story shines a light on a serious modern day problem that is faced all over the world and the main characters face it head on.Hopefully I will get a large following from this. I plan on sharing it to multiple fanfiction websites as well as social media outlets. It takes a few chapters before anything intense happens, so please bear with me as I take this journey writing my 1st fanfiction. Enjoy!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

“His name is Gon Freecss.”

“Description.”

“Average height, olive skin, dark spiky hair; this is all I know at the moment.” The client’s secretary explained the target as well as she could. “I’m sure this is enough information for you Mr. Zoldy-”

“Killua.”

“Sorry… Killua. With your family’s reputation, you should be able to complete this request in 3 weeks’ time.”

“Tch, 3 weeks is too long.” He said swiftly as he hung up the phone.

Killua Zoldyck, the middle sibling of the infamous family of assassins. Quiet, to himself, and not very well know. For those who knew him, they were familiar with his desire to see the fear in his victims face before the slaughter. Little did he know, this request would be the most challenging he had ever faced. 

_ I hope this one is interesting. I’m tired of these random jobs. _

Killua ran off into the night to find his target. With his new software Milluki downloaded, his targets have been easier and quicker to find.

“Gotcha,” Killua muttered within 5 minutes. All he needed to know was what country the target was in and his tracker could pick up their location through their phone as long as they were on the same continent. 

_ Godspeed!!  _

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

“Hi there! I’m glad you could make it.” The dark haired man walked around the room greeting his guest. 

A little pub on the Lower West Side of Yorknew City slowly began to fill as the night stretched on. “Opening Night” in big bold colorful letters stretched across a banner on the front of an elevated stage. Two stories high and painted warm inviting colors, the atmosphere portrayed that of a bar keen to the nightlife while also attracting those who appreciated the arts and everything in between. 

A portrait of Salvador Dali’s “Melting Clocks” perched on the wall above the elevated stage while a painting of “A Starry Night” was placed on the wall behind the bar.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” the dark haired man said to Killua as he gazed at the painting while he was sitting at the bar.

“Yea, I guess it’s nice,” Killua said before turning to meet his gaze.

“Gon Freecss” Gon said as he extended his hand to greet Killua

“Killua,” the white haired boy said as he looks away declining the formal introduction.

“No last name?” Gon chuckled. 

“That’s not important to know.”

“Well, I’m glad you came out tonight, Killua Mystery” Gon said, flashing a charming smile.

A faint blush spread across Killua’s face.

“Do you know much about Masadora?”

“Nothing at all,” a frigid tone left Killua’s lips.

Smirking, “I guess you don’t talk much. Well, I hope you’ll see something tonight that will catch your eye. And maybe even make you smile.”

Gon walked away to join the crowd once again, greeting all of his guests.

_ Hmph, I guess this one is kinda interesting. _

Gon made his way to the front of the stage with a microphone in hand, “Welcome everyone and thanks for coming out to the opening of ‘Masadora’. As you might have heard, our goal is to cater to as many crowds as possible. So if pop isn’t your thing, try coming out a different night. Maybe EDM is your heart’s melody. Maybe it’s Hip-Hop or RnB. Whatever you’re feeling, we’ve got it! So to start us off strong, we’ve got the top 100 dance songs of all time! If the main floor is too much for you, make your way upstairs. We’ve got plenty of laughs from our local comedians, poets, and even some original compositions from aspiring musical artists! So tell your friends and bring ‘em with you next time to the place to wish your dreams true: Masadora!”

_ He OWNS this place? He’s gotta be the same age as me! How did that happen??  _ Killua thinks to himself.

Suddenly the lights went out and music began to blare loudly and the once quiet and attentive crowd roared in excitement as a club favorite played through the speakers.

_ Shit, where did he go?  _ Killua swore as he tried to search through the crowd for his target.  _ I can’t even sense him anymore…  _ **_Zetsu_ ** _. I can’t believe he completely disappeared like that. Is he that strong? _

Blinding strobe lights and mist filled the main floor. Hundreds of people moved in rhythm like a heartbeat across the dance floor. 

_ Six exits on the first level, four on the second. One entrance to the upper level and it’s completely clear. Where could he have gone that fast? A window? Only two? and they’re on the opposite side of the stage. He couldn’t have reached it that fast. Plus it doesn’t look like it opens. Stupid decorative designs. Is there a basement somewhere?  _

After searching the crowd for about two song lengths and his foot being stepped on one too many times, Killua gave up and made his way upstairs to give his ears some relief from the blaring sounds.

_ Finally I can hear myself think.  _ Killua groaned, making his way to the bar. Before he could place an order...

“Too loud for you?” came a voice from behind.

Killua turned to meet freshly familiar eyes.

“You.” Killua looked Gon directly in his eyes for the first time all night. 

“Were you looking for me?” The words leave his lips with a confidence Killua has never been faced with before. Well, not from anyone outside of his family, let alone a target. 

“Uhh… no not at all. It’s just too loud down there.”

“Oh I understand. I guess listening to my partner came in handy. She told me there would be some people attracted to this place who couldn’t handle the decibels I prefer.” Gon said as he pulled his stool closer to Killua. “So what are you having Killua Mystery?”

“Dark and Stormy” Killua cut his eyes to meet Gon, knowing not many people know how to make this drink, let alone make it to his satisfaction.

“Uh boss, I don’t know how to make that one,” the bartender said hesitantly.

“It’s okay, I’ve got it. Why don’t you do help our customer on the other end over there.” Gon said flashing that smile again.

“O-oh okay boss. Sure thing!”

“So where were we?” Gon said as he began to clean a glass. “Right, Dark and Stormy. I guess it’s safe to assume your choice of drink imitates your personality.”

“Only if it’s done right,” Killua said, making sure to articulate his disbelief in Gon’s ability to supply his drink to his pleasure.

“So Killua Mystery who likes Dark and Stormy drinks...”

“Stop calling me that,” Killua said just barely cutting him off.

“Well will you tell me your last name?”

“Like I told you before, it’s not necessary.”

“And why is that?”

“Because you aren’t going to get to know me.”

“Hmm, okay. Try this.” Gon said sliding the completed drink in reach of Killua’s hand.

Hesitantly, Killua sipped the amber colored drink.

_ Shit, this is perfect. _

“Well?”

“I guess it’s pretty good.”

Gon chuckled, “If I’d known any better, I’d say your face says it’s a little more than just pretty good.”

Killua’s face flushed to a faint pink.  _ How is he reading me so well?! _

“So what brought you to Masadora tonight?”

“I guess I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to check out something new.”

“Well from what I’ve seen, top 100 doesn’t seem to be your first choice when it comes to taste in music.”

“Yea well, you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.”

“Well what I do know is that you’re a mystery.”

“I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Well Killua, here’s a list of the genres we’ll be playing on the other nights, if you want to be a little less mysterious.” Gon slid a cutout of a flyer in Killua’s direction. 

“Thanks,” Killua cracked a small smile as he studies the genre associated with each night.

“So that’s what it might look like.”

“What?”

“You’re smile. The corner of your lips…” Suddenly, Gon was cut off by a different bartender who approached him abruptly. He appeared to have an urgent message to share. The once lighthearted gleam in Gon’s eyes slowly faded into a deep, dark, serious glare. 

“Looks like we’ll have to continue this conversation another day.” Gon said as he turned to walk away, “I hope to see you again soon, Killua Mystery,” trying to smile to break the newly emerging tension.

_ What was that about? _ And suddenly, Killua remembered he was on a job.  _ Shit, why’d I have to ask for an interesting one. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tension is brewing, questions are being asked, and personalities are being discovered....well somewhat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over. Here is chapter 2!! I hope you enjoy it. Things are picking up a little but not to much. Shout out to my beta!!!! bewitch_mitch This literally would be so much trash without her. lol what are best friends for right?

_ Monday nights are alternative, huh?  _ Killua looked at the flyer Gon slid to him before he ran off with his bartender the last night.   _ I can’t seriously be thinking about this right now. _

Killua questioned his actions from the previous night as he laid in his hotel bed. Why were there so many words exchanged? What was the unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach every time Gon opened his mouth?  And why the hell did he suddenly just leave?  _ What could he be up to? _

Killua spent all night trying to find ways to convince himself that he couldn’t finish the job immediately because Gon was around too many people.  _ How could I have possibly killed the owner of a bar on it’s opening night. It’s just not feasible. _ With that being said, Killua decided he would use Saturday and Sunday to discovery as much about Gon as he could.  _ If I can conceal myself while watching his movements and the activities of the bar, I should be able to find his weak points and the perfect time to strike. _

Friday night had come and gone. Killua didn’t know much about his target other than his name, his appearance, and his place of business. He needed more information before he could make his mark.

Saturday evening approached quickly. Killua activated his Zetsu, concealing his presence as he made his way to the outskirts of the bar. Two buildings sat between Killua and the entrance to Masadora. Rats scurried along the trash filled alleyways of Yorknew City. He watched the club from the front, observing the two bodyguards who were stationed at the door.

Activating his Gyo.

_ Two floors, about 12,000 square feet, six exits on the first floor, four on the second floor. Four extra windows are on the top floor but it still doesn’t seem as if they can be opened. What’s the point? There’s a door on the first floor that’s hidden using In. I guess this guy is more skilled than he appears. I’ve gotta find time to get through that door. Maybe that leads to the basement? _

Killua continued to inspect the bar as thoroughly as he could. As night fell, Killua scaled the building in front of him and situated himself on the roof. With his new position, he gained a better view of the inside of the bar through the far west window.  _ So Saturday night is EDM. I still don’t understand how people like this stuff,  _ he complained to himself.

Gon continued to welcome people to his new popular bar. Tonight he didn’t give an introductory speech as he did before. The music was already loud and people danced as if they were in a trance. It was as if the DJ were a ventriloquist and the people were his puppets. Strobe lights partially illuminated the dark main floor, fog machines were placed in various corners, and mist filled the air from the floor to the ceiling. It was mesmerizing and almost beautiful in some sense.

Gon appeared to have this smirk on his face the entire night as if something unseen was satisfying him. No one approached him to swiftly remove him from the public eye tonight.

_ Ugh, what is he up to! I can’t even read his face let alone his abilities. _

Killua continued to observe the club throughout the night until closing.

As Sunday morning came, Killua made his way back to Masadora.

_ I’ve gotta get something more out of him today. _ Killua muttered to himself as he began his stake out once again. This time closer to the exits where bodyguards were nowhere in sight, Killua did his best to conceal his presence as the evening fell. 

“So are you just going to keep standing around outside or are you going to come in?” Gon said in a roguish tone as he opened the back door to throw out the trash.

_ Fuck, how did he sense me!?  _ Killua screamed at himself.

“Come on in. You might enjoy the band we have playing tonight.” Gon opened the door to allow Killua in.

“How did you know I was out there?”

“En. So are you coming or not?”

“Tch.” Killua groaned as he followed the cynical man to the bar.

The main floor was decorated completely different from how it was the two previous nights. It was as if he were in a completely different club. The only things that gave a sense of familiarity were the paintings on the wall that have been there since opening night. About 15 tables with cream and crimson table cloths were placed spaciously around the room. Each had a small circular candle as a table topper in the middle. Above the stage, hanging lights were veiled with sheer colorful cloths. Warm purples, blues, oranges, and yellows dimly illuminated the floor as preparations were being made. A final mic check was in motion by a man who appeared to be in charge of the technology backstage.

“Tonight, our house band is performing. Have you ever heard of Melody and the Silver Keys?” Gon started a conversation in which Killua was not too eager to join.

“No, I haven’t.” Killua said swiftly

“Oh yea, now I remember. You said you just came into town. So I guess you’re not from around here. Anyway, they have this amazingly unique sound. Are you partial to jazz?” He asked, acknowledging Killua’s lack of interest. That didn’t stop him from continuing on.

“I guess it’s okay.” Killua replied hesitantly.  _ This man is very strong and I should watch myself. The fact that he was still able to sense me being light on my feet AND using Zetsu is terrifying. Who is he? And why is he being so kind? _

“Have a seat.” Gon insisted before he trekked towards the bar. “Hey Shoot, pour me two glasses of malbec.”

“Sure thing, boss.” A man with a long pony tail and surprisingly deep voice replied, startling Killua enough to turn around, just in time to see Gon making his way back to the table.

“So Killua Mystery, tell me a little bit about yourself.” Gon insisted

“1. I told you to stop calling me that, and 2. you are NOT getting to know me.” The intensity in his eyes changed immediately. Staring at Gon as if he could kill him at that very moment.

A large smile and booming laughter escaped from what felt like the bottom of Gon’s stomach. A fury like no other filled Killua to the brim. “What the hell is your problem?” he asked, brows burning into the crease of his forehead.

“Fine, I’ll call you by your name, Killua. Just have a seat. The wine is on it’s way. It’s a fresh bottle too.” Gon pointed to the chair and changed his smile to something a little more serious.

“Tch.” Killua sat back down, partially not understanding the persuasion in his voice, but also understanding he needed to know as much as he could about his target in front of him.

“So, Killua” emphasizing the use of only his first name, “let me tell you a little bit about the band. You would think that Melody is the main singer, but she’s just the brains behind the music. She on the flute and sax. Basho writes the lyrics to their original songs and is on drums. He’s been an aspiring poet for years but he has trouble publishing anything. We let him get on stage whenever there’s an coffee house open mic night. Sometimes he chickens out but other times, he gets up there and shares the most beautiful poetry anyone has ever heard. Squala is on the double bass. His lines just move with the lyrics like a complicated yet beautiful tango.”

As Gon continued on, Killua’s frustration gradually faded away and he began to feel mesmerized by Gon’s poetic tone. It’s so clear that when he’s passionate about something, he uses his hands a lot.

“Kurapika is the guy on the keys over there. He’s extremely popular for how he keeps on all of these silver rings while he plays. He claims that it helps his technique. I don’t think I’ve ever heard him play without them on. He’s also the voice you’ll hear doing the backup. He has a sweet tenor. Dalzollene is on the horn. He’s somewhat to himself but he’s just as good as Dizzy Gillespie let me tell you. He’ll never agree though.” he said with a chuckle. “And last, but certainly not least.” Gon said with raised eyebrows, as if he were praising her appearance. “The beautiful Baise. Voice of a muse and the charisma of a….”

“OK, I think I get your point.” Killua interrupted abruptly. “So are they any good? You just spend like 10 minutes telling me about their personality.”

“Well, I guess you’ll just have to wait and see.” Gon pointed to the stage as the band was being introduced.

Killua rolled his eyes in attempt to show his lack of interest but soon after, he found himself listening intensely to the beautiful sultry melodies that filled the dimly lit room. One song after the other, combining jazz standards with original compositions, the band received much deserved praise from the quaint intimate crowd.

“Wow.” Killua exclaimed almost breathlessly.

“I know, they’re amazing right?”

“Yea they are!” Killua whipped his head around to meet Gon’s eyes, completely unaware of his bright smile he had shared with his table mate.

Grinning back at Killua, “There it is.”

Surprised and suddenly nervous, Killua turned away to hide his now completely red face. “Yea… Um they’re really good.”

“Don’t hide it, it’s-”

“I think I should go. It’s getting pretty late and I’ve got… things to do tomorrow.” Killua said as he swiftly stood up to leave the table, struggling to find an excuse to escape.

“Wait!” Gon sat up in his chair and leaned towards Killua. “I don’t have to be here on Wednesdays. Why don’t you come to my place? I can tell you more about the club without all of the interruptions.”

And in that moment, Killua remembered why he was really there and saw this as his perfect opportunity, “I’ll think about it.”

“At least give me your number?” Gon said with a sheepish smile.

“Fine...” Killua swiftly jotted down his number.

“Don’t leave me hanging when I text you.” Gon flashed a coy smile.

“Tch.” Killua rolled his eyes and left.

_ Perfect. I’ll finally have him alone. I hope he couldn’t feel my blood lust. This one has been more difficult that I ever expected it to be.  _


	3. Inner Thoughts, Secrets Hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua are each up to something, but what? It's pretty obvious with Killua, but Gon? This chapter give Gon's pov for a little bit. More tension, some confusion but it gets juicer in ch 4. Please stay tuned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting on Friday. Blame my gf lol Also shout out to my beta for being so patient with me. This would seriously be trash without her.

Heading back to his hotel room, Killua reminisced on the poetic words that Gon shared as he described every intimate detail of the band. 

_ Tch, I need his voice out of my head right now. It’s time to get serious. I have the perfect opportunity to take him down. I can’t believe he actually invited me to his place. Why would he do that? We don’t even know each other.  _

Killua laid down in his bed and rolled over towards the wall.  _ These next three days will require a lot of strength from me. I need to rest up if I’m going to finish this job in a timely manner.  _

The next morning, Killua drew blueprints for Masadora to better plot his attack.  _ If I need to have a backup plan, I’ll need to know all of his possible moves that he could make to escape. I really need to find out where that In door leads. Assuming it’s a basement, most likely it is the same sq ft of the entire establishment; at least one bathroom, maybe two small windows and at least three rooms. Basements typically have two exits so if I’m blocking one, there’s only one other way he can go. Blocking the other exit would be the most ideal plan to corner him and take him down. _

_ Now that the backup is completed, I need to find out the details of his apartment. He should go straight there after he leaves the club. If they close around 2am, most likely he’ll leave around 3am after breakdown and clean up. I should be able to follow him and find where he lives. I’ll use Tuesday to sneak into his house while he’s at the club. I can’t miss a single thing or I’m done for. _

Killua waited for night to fall. 2am arrived sooner than he expected. After being caught like the previous day, Killua watched from as far away as he could without losing sight of his target.

“Good night guys!” Gon waved at his colleagues as they parted ways.

_ Good he’s alone. And the city is so close together, he probably doesn't use a car to get from the bar to his house. _

Still maintaining a safe distance, Killua follow Gon to his residence.  _ An apartment complex, as I expected. _ Once the location was verified, Killua remained hidden until Gon left for the club the next morning. Killua would not rest again until he completed his mission at hand. His assassin training allowed him to still be fully functional for up to three days without sleep. If he was still in this position on the fourth day, he would need a new plan. And if he got caught, he would be in grave danger.

Killua observed Gon through the night. There was no abnormal behavior.  _ Good, he couldn’t have noticed me. He hasn’t seemed to be on high alert. I should be able to sneak in without any disruptions. _

As Gon left his apartment, Killua snuck in through the rear of the complex.

******************************************************************************************************

Monday night approached. 

“I'd say tonight went pretty well.” Gon expressed his approval to his business partner as he walked around to do a final clean up check of the main floor. “Alternative brings a lot of variety and fresh faces. We definitely won't see the same customers night after night. This should help with the wrong people running into each other.”  _ Now if I could only figure out what the hell happened Friday night. _

“I know you're still thinking about the mix up on Friday night but it's handled so don't worry about it too much okay?” Palm attempted to avert his attention to something she felt was more serious. “What are we going to do about the white haired kid?”

“He's no kid.” Gon chuckled, “He's about my age. I invited him over for Wednesday night. He seems kinda interesting.”

“Why the hell did you invite him to your place, Gon?!” Palm exclaimed. Short auburn hair grew long and black with frustration and fear. Her eyes turned to a violent black as they grew to what seemed to be half the size of her face. Gon’s business partner, secretary, and closest friend yelled with concern for her friend who seemed too naive to be running a business. With wide eyes and furrowed brows, Palm began to shake frantically. 

“It's okay Palm. I'm just trying to figure him out. He could be harmless.” Gon reached for Palm’s hands in attempt to decrease her anxiety.

“OR, he could be trying to expose us! You don't even know if he's working for him. Or even worse!! He could be trying to kill you!” She yanked her hands away before he had the chance to clutch her hands in his. The words that came out of her mouth could barely express the fear that spread across her face.

“Come here.” Gon said as he pulled her into his embrace. “I’m going to be fine. With your En, we’ll be able to pick up when he’s lurking again. When I spoke with him yesterday, he didn't seem too hostile. Just a little shy.”

“He could be putting on an act Gon. At least let me come home with you until he comes over. He could be scoping your place so he knows the perfect time to strike! You can't even use En to figure out if he's using Zetsu near you. Please Gon...”

“I can't let you do that, you know what the stress does to you. You already do enough for Masadora. I'm grown now, I can take care of myself.” Running his fingers through her hair, Gon tried to console his friend who has always felt like an older sister. 

Palm had been looking out for Gon since he was about a teenager. Keeping him out of trouble, training him, and ultimately saving him from the dangers of growing up in Yorknew City. He could never repay her for all she’s done, but he would always let her know how grateful he was.

As she calmed down, Gon lifted her chin for her eyes to meet his, “You won't lose me. I promise. Now you've got to go get some rest and so do I.” Kissing her forehead.

“Fine, but I need you to tell me if anything is strange on Wednesday, swear it.” Palm extended her pinky.

“I swear it,” Gon smiled as their pinkies met, sealing a deal the way they always knew how.

Gon grabbed Palm’s bag, grabbed his own, and left the building.

On his way home, he thought to himself about the events of the day.  _ I figured alternative would bring more people through. The floor was packed but only three came through? We've gotta figure out why the numbers are so low. Maybe it's because we're new? Ugh I have no idea. At least the money is coming in. This setup is perfect. EDM seems to be the best night for both busi... _

Stopping in his tracks, Gon picks up a scent that is vaguely familiar.  _ So I am being tracked. I can't tell Palm… Not yet at least. We can't have a repeat of what happened last time she got too stressed out. I know how to protect myself. She's trained me well, plus I can tell I'm stronger than he is. I'll let him believe I can't sense him but I'll make sure the cameras capture his every move. _

Stretching to appear to have not sensed the tracker, Gon continued home remaining on alert as he entered his apartment. Upon entry, Gon placed his keys on the counter and brushed his hand under the surface of his countertop to activate his security system.  _ That should be enough for now. If he were to attack tonight, the alarm would wake me up in enough time to prepare for a counter attack. _ Walking back to his room,  _ I'm so exhausted, I don't have time or energy to be aware of his movements all night. Maybe he’ll just… _ and just like that, he passed out on his bed.

*******************************************************************************************************

Killua sat outside Tuesday morning, waiting for Gon to leave his apartment.

_ It doesn’t seem like he has realized that I’ve been watching him. Why does it suddenly seem like he’s not as strong as I thought he was before?  _ Killua waited patiently until his target left the premises.  _ I think he’s far enough for me to not get caught.  _ Killua thought to himself as he made his way down the long corridor that led to Gon’s apartment.

As Killua approached. He realized there was a miniature camera lens in the top left corner of the door post.  _ Of course he would have a security system.  _ Killua Rolled his eyes in irritation yet found himself smiling at the thrill and potential difficulty of the hunt. He sent a small shock of lightning towards the camera before picking the lock to enter the apartment. Killua slowly opened the door, cautious of any traps that might have been laid. 

Scanning the room, he found another five cameras in the open area that appeared to be the living room. Five more small streams of lightning left Killua’s fingers as he disable the remaining visible cameras. 

_ Okay, now that that’s been handled.  _ Killua muttered to himself.  _ Looks like it’s about 850 sq ft, living room, two windows facing the street, a kitchen, two bedrooms, one bathroom.  _ Killua walked around the perimeter of the room before spotting another camera in the top right corner of the kitchen. He zapped it before continuing through the apartment.  _ Nice security system.  _ Killua thought to himself.  _ Maybe he’s not that much of an idiot.  _

Killua continued to make his way down the hall, zapping cameras out of each corner he spotted.  _ The larger bedroom has two windows also facing the street. There’s nothing specific that makes him stand out in here. He seems like a really average guy. Why does this client want him dead? _

Killua continued to think more to himself as he thoroughly searched the apartment for something to villainize his target.  _ The smaller bedroom has one window facing the alley.  _ He zapped it once again. _ It looks like he only uses this as an office.  _ Killua entered the room that seemed to be used for business.  _ Just one desk and a laptop? Why doesn’t he have more supplies?  _  Killua panned around the mostly empty room with only a metal desk with no drawers and a sleek laptop placed in the middle.  _ Gyo isn’t helping either. I guess he really has nothing to hide.  _ Killua left the second room and inspected the bathroom. Another stream of electric left Killua’s fingers.  _ Nothing seems too odd in here. This whole place is pretty typical. No weird entrances or exits. So why does he have so many cameras. I took out 11 different cameras. He’s kinda over doing it so him to be so boring. _

Killua did another quick check of the apartment using Gyo, double and triple checking to make sure there were absolutely no surprises for when he visited Gon on Wednesday.  _ I really hope he isn’t hiding anything else. _

Killua left the apartment, locked the door with his pick, and headed back to his hotel to create a new blueprint of his new found information. 

****************************************************************************************************

Gon and Palm sat in their office on the far right corner of the clubs upper level.

“Tonight is Rap and Hip-Hop. How much merch do you think we’ll bring in?” Gon asked Palm as he gathered together some files on his desk. Two desks sat across from each other. One silver, one wooden with rings of the oak tree it was cut from. Gon sat behind the deep brown desk cluttered with files.

“Hopefully more than last night. I guess alternative crowds aren’t as crazy as we thought they would be. It looks like EDM will be our most popular night. Think we should start advertising for it as well?” Palm asked as she organized spreadsheets of the money being brought into the club. Her silver desk was coordinated perfectly to her standards. Two stacks of files sat to the left of the pale woman. The dimmed lighting of the computer cast just enough of a shadow to see her auburn colored hair. When nothing was worrying her, she appeared to be an average woman.

“If we do, it needs to be very subtle. Too much attention and we’re finished.” Gon said somewhat sternly. Something appeared to be distracting him.

“Agreed.”

The awkward silence that stretched between them created worry in the pit of Palm’s stomach.

“What’s wrong?” Palm asked as a concerning look stretched across her face.

“Huh?” Gon murmured before zoning back in from his daydream, “Oh nothing. I just had that dream again.”

Gon reminisced on a nightmare that occurred one too many times if he were to tell it. The morning before, he woke up screaming in a cold sweat as he always did as his tragic past replayed itself subconsciously. His shortness of breath reminded him of the faint smell of chloroform before darkness. A shiver traveled down Gon’s back as he tried to breathe deeper. He blinked to remind himself the walls weren’t closing in on him, he wasn’t… There. He was safe here. 

“Again? it’s been awhile since you’ve had it. Did something happen with that kid?”

“Like I told you Palm, he’s not a kid and no it didn’t. I think it’s the worry and stress from the club. I mean this is our first opening week. We’ve been making good money from the patrons on the inside but I’m anxious about getting caught and everything falling apart, you know?” 

“I completely understand but you promised me and you promised yourself that we wouldn’t fail. I believed you, now you just have to believe yourself.” Palm always knew just what to say. “And if that white haired little boy gets in the way I’ll-”

“Okay Palm I get it,” Gon flashed a nervous smile as the bloodlust within her boil to the surface. He tried to cut her off before her hair began to reflect her inner fury. “You’re right, we’re doing fine and the longer we stay open, the better results we’ll get. Gotta go show my face so I’ll see you later.”

Gon left swiftly to avoid any remaining tension building within the room.  _ Jeez, 10 years later and she still scares the shit outta me. _


	4. More Wine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon's and Killua's dinner is finally here. The day turns to night, tension builds, feelings change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post. Work is getting crazy and I'll be changing jobs soon so these next two weeks will be pretty hectic for me. Hopefully I'll get back into my groove and really start posting every Tuesday. Thanks for following my fic!! leave comments!! <3

Wednesday afternoon, Killua felt a buzzing sensation in his pocket. He looked down to see that he had received a text message from Gon.

_ Hey there, it’s Gon. You can come over around 5pm. Here’s my address: 2568 Kito Street. I’ll be making dinner so just let yourself in.  _

“Really?” Killua was somewhat confused at the casual tone of the text. Shaking his head,  _ This guy really can’t be that oblivious. He’s making the hunt less interesting. I thought he was smarter than this. _

Killua hopped in the shower before he got dressed to finally finish his job. He had one towel wrapped around his wet body and another in hand as he dried his hair. He looked in his closet to find something nice but still comfortable enough to make the kill. He chose a loosely fitted short sleeved white button up spotted with blue anchors and grey stonewashed jeans. He topped it off with a leather jacket.

Killua packed what he needed to take down his target in his pockets.  _ Switchblade, Yo-Yos. This should be enough considering how stupid he seems.  _

Two hours passed and Killua made his way to Gon’s apartment for dinner. Killua knocked on the door as he waited patiently for the dark haired man to answer.

_ What’s taking him so long? _

Gon opened the door and appeared to be a little disheveled.

“I told you you could just come right in. I’m gonna burn the fish!” Gon opened the door swiftly after a few moments. Running back to the kitchen, Gon asked, “How was the trip over here?”

“It was nice,” Killua said as he scanned the familiar space.  _ Nothing has changed, that’s good, he’s not on to me.  _ Killua’s eyes landed on his host’s back where a light blue bow was tied around his waist supporting the bottom half of his apron.  _ I guess he takes his cooking seriously.  _ He wore a fitted lavender sweater with black jeans that weren’t too loose or too tight. 

“Where are you coming from?” He remained facing the stove as he tended to the meal he was preparing for their evening.

“Hotel Beitacle.”

“Oh God, that expensive place? How are you affording that every night?” A combination of shock and disgust stretched across Gon’s face as he turned around for a moment. “Why are you still standing by the door? Come sit down. You look nice by the way.”

“Thanks,” Killua said as he began to walk further into the apartment.

Gon motioned to the stools that sat in front of the window that peered into the kitchen. 

“It’s not that bad, I’ve definitely had better but this is supposedly the best hotel in the city. I beg to differ but it’ll have to do for now.” An uppity arrogant tone left his mouth as he pulled a stool up to the countertop ledge.

“Oh. Well excuse me.” Gon cracked a small smile. “Us natives here don’t really have the money to enjoy the luxuries of hotels that are looked down on by…Others.” Gon continued to cook the food he had prepared for his guest. “Would you like some wine? Or do you prefer something “better”?” Gon’s tone imitated the arrogance of his guest in front of him. 

“Tch.” Killua rolled his eyes at the snide remark. “Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me since I’m your guest?”

“Who said I wasn’t being nice?” The same flirtatious smile that often found itself stretching across Gon’s mouth appeared once again.

“Whatever.” Killua muttered to himself before standing to make his way around the apartment.  _ If I pretend like it’s my first time here, I should be able to catch him off guard and be done with him and his stupid smile.  _ “You have a nice place.”

“Thanks,” Gon said while pouring them both a glass of wine. “Do you like Cabernet Sauvignon?”

“It’s my favorite.” Killua made his way around the living room, observing the art on each wall. His first time in the space, he did not realize the detail in each piece that was mounted on the wall. Carvings in detailed patterns on an aboriginal mask, a lamp in the far corner of the room sheathed by bamboo stalks, a TV mounted on a wooden stand. On the opposite side of the room, nothing was on the walls, no furniture other than the couch in the middle of the room. “It’s kinda interesting what you’ve done with the décor.”

Gon smirked at the arrogant accent in Killua’s inflections. “Yea, all of my other decorations are at the club. So whatever else I couldn’t fit in there, I’ve just kept here or at Palm’s house.” 

“Who’s Palm?”

“She’s my business partner. Took us a long time to get here but we made it, finally.”Killua furrowed his brow at the mention of a person who is close to Gon.  _ I wonder if she has anything to do with why the client wants him dead.  _

In attempt to mask the expression on his face, “The food smells really good. What are we having?” Killua asked as he stared out the window at the setting sun.

“Sauteed butter garlic peppered fish, quinoa, and spinach.”

“You’re somewhat of a health nut aren’t you?” Killua asked, trying and failed to not smirk with the sassy words that left his mouth.

“This body doesn’t come easy you know,” Gon flexed his biceps and kissed his right arm, not turning around as he showed off his physique.

Killua, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar sensation in his stomach groaned at the arrogance displayed yet couldn’t avert his eyes from the shirt that hugged Gon’s back muscles. “Anyway, when will the food be ready?”

“You don’t have much patience either do you?”

Killua stared at Gon irritatedly.

“Okay, okay. It’s finished now.” Gon said as he finished making both his and Killua’s plate. “Come on and sit down.”

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Killua asked after he took the first bite of the steaming hot fish.  _ Wow this is good. _

“Well Palm helped a lot but mainly my Aunt Mito was the one who taught me first…” Gon trailed off as if he were lost in thought for a moment. Killua watched him as he regained consciousness and wondered why he didn’t take that opportunity to take his target out in that moment.

“Do you know how to cook, Killua?” Gon asked after focused on where he was in this space and time.

“No, I’ve never needed to.”

“Oh, why not?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.” Killua said as he realized he needed to be more careful with his personal information. One too many details and his identity would easily be revealed.

“You know you can tell me a little bit more about yourself rather than just your name, Killua.”

Killua flinched as he prepared to hear  _ Mystery _ come after his name as it usually did, but this time it didn’t.  _ I guess he’s finally respecting the fact that I absolutely hate that phrase. _

“Killua Sakikuro, I’m 22 years old, and I really like chocolate. Is that enough for you?” He looked down to taste more of his food, hoping he wouldn't have to share anymore details no matter how small. He’s never had to come up with an alias before.  _ I hope he doesn’t suspect anything from that name. _

“Well I'm glad I got some Rocky Road ice cream.” Killua looked up at the mention of his favorite ice cream and Gon looked directly into his eyes for the first time. The thin line that formed Gon’s mouth curved upward to the right as he said, “Just a little bit more?” 

“I’d rather not. You invited me over to tell me more about the club right?” Killua quickly averted his eyes as he realized he was staring at Gon’s lips and quickly changed the topic back to Gon and his business. 

_ Tch, he’s so annoying. _

Smiling again, “Yea, you’re right. So where should I begin?” Gon took a sip of his wine.

“Anywhere you want,” Killua finally took a sip of his wine, cautious of any taste of poison Gon might have laced the glass with.

“Okay, well I guess I’ll start from the beginning. I love the arts and the expression of nature through them. Music, poetry, literature, dance, art, anyway that it can be expressed by humans, animals, or even through nature itself. The human experience painted on a canvas, the smell of a leaf floating down stream, drawn in a melodic line, spoken in verse, moving through the air with grace. I can’t help but watch, listen, and breathe it all in. I had to believe that there were other people who appreciated human expression just as I do. I dreamed every night about a club that expressed all of that just by walking through the front door. Colors of the seasons on the walls, paintings hung in optimal places to catch the attention of those who can appreciate the true expression of each, music that reaches every ear, poetry, comedy, just everything I could’ve possibly thought of.” Gon looked off into the distance with hazy eyes as he described his passion for art. There was a light that seemed to shine on his face, but the source seemed to come from within. 

After gathering his thoughts, Gon looked at Killua’s plate, “You know, you should eat your fish before it gets too cold, it tastes better warm.”

Killua didn’t realize that he was staring as Gon was talking. “Oh...yea.” He looked down as he face flushed to a faint pink. “I was just… Uh, letting it cool off before I kept going. It was too hot before.” Killua found himself lying as he thought of something on the spot. He couldn’t help but stare at Gon’s mouth as he spoke about something he was so passionate about.  _ What the fuck was that about?  _ Killua started to stuff his face while Gon continued with his origin story.

Gon chuckled before continuing on, “So, where was I? Oh yea, other people who appreciated the arts as much as me. Growing up on an island really tailored my opinion and taste in beauty at a very young age.”

“You grew up on an island? I thought you said you were from here?” Killua interjected

“Yea, well I spent the first ten years of my life on Whale Island with my Aunt Mito and my Grandmother. A huge storm hit one day while I was out in the forest. I was able to hide out in a cave with a bear cub that I had seen grow up. When I got back to the house, it was completely destroyed. The wind was too strong and trees fell over onto the house and killed them both instantly. I had nothing left there so I left on a boat and relocated to the next nearest land mass I could find. That landed me here.” A somber look fell over Gon’s face as he recalled his earliest traumatic memory. His eyes hung low for a moment.

Killua just stared at Gon, once again. He appeared to share a similar somber gaze in his eyes as he saw the man in front of him in a different light. “I’m sorry for your loss.” The words fell out of Killua’s mouth before he could catch them. He tried to look away as the confusing, unfamiliar feelings he experienced in his stomach moved to his chest. It was as if his airways were closing and he couldn’t breathe.

“It’s okay, I’ve had my time of mourning. Plus I earned a pretty awesome sister in exchange. For two years, I was on my own. Getting into shit. You know, rebellious pre-teen plus the tragedies of losing the only family I had. I got caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time one night.” The look that came over Gon’s face this time was not one of gloom but of anger and determination. “Luckily, Palm was around and took me in.” As he continued, he softened his gaze again. “I was a little hesitant a first, but I’m glad she got to me. I wouldn’t be here without her.” Gon looked into his wine, fading into his thoughts again.

“Wow, I’m so sorry that happened to you.” Killua found himself apologizing again.  _ What the hell? Am I empathizing with him?  _  He thought to himself.

“Yea but like I said, I’ve had time to heal and recover from the tragedy. Sometimes, shit happens and you have to keep moving forward. Anyway, with the love and nurture I received from my aunt and grandmother and then from Palm, I never lost that love for nature. There’s an island off the coast of Yorknew City called Greed Island and we would go over there every summer for a week or so. She helped me channel a lot of my anger into Nen training. One of the mini cities on the island was called Masadora. The way that the buildings were carved and how colorful everything was just made me appreciate the artistic design the architect had. I started looking up other places that were similar. There is actually a city on the other side of Greed Island that’s call Aiai. I heard it’s truly phenomenal. I’ve always wanted to go but once I was old enough to start working, I never had time to take any vacations. We needed money at home, so I had to prioritize. I might get a chance to see it soon if the club does well. One day I’ll get a chance to get out there to go see it.”

“It’s beautiful.” Killua whispered as he remembered visiting the historic area while he was on a mission.

“You’re so lucky to have had the chance to go see it! Can you tell me more about it?” Gon’s eyes were wide with innocence and acceptance. He almost appeared to pout to further convince Killua.

The unfamiliar twinge in his stomach appeared again as he looked into his host’s eye. He looked away, “Can’t you stay on topic? Get back to the club, we can talk about Aiai another time.” The words flew out of his mouth before he realized. He suggested meeting up with Gon again without thinking.  _ Fuck. _

The same booming laugh that Killua had heard before left Gon’s chest in this moment, “I guess you’re right.” Whenever he laughed, his head tilted his head back and to the right. Each time, the light hit his jawline so perfectly to show every possible defining edge. “So point of the story is, with my love of nature and art plus my love of Masadora led me creating a club where everyone’s desires were met. Palm listened to my dream, scolded me on the possibilities of failure but was right there with me the whole time. It took us a couple of years to get everything situated just right, but now we’re open and I couldn’t be happier.”

Gon finished his food on his plate swiftly as Killua sat in silence. He had already finished with his food and was taking everything in that Gon had said. There was a softness in Killua’s eyes and a vulnerability that was visible from a mile away.

“Would you like some more wine?” Gon’s question brought Killua back to his senses. Again, he flashed a smirk.

He looked up, “Sure.” A small twitch in his lip gave Gon the perfect opportunity to question him.

“Why don’t you let me see your smile?”

“Why are you taking it personally?” Killua snapped at him instinctively and quickly looked away.

“Touché.“ Gon said as he poured them both a fresh glass of wine and headed towards the couch. “My goal for tonight is to get you to smile for me at least once. Let’s move over here.”

“Well I can promise you that won’t happen.” Killua took the glass of wine and followed Gon to the couch.

As the night fell, Killua found himself relaxing more with each glass of wine. The two men talked until the moon was high in the sky. Favorite wines, favorite painters, favorite musicians and genres. KIllua found himself smiling at how different their taste in art was, but also at how much they had in common.

“Alright, I’ve got you smiling some. Maybe I can even get a laugh or two.” Gon’s smile shined brighter as Killua gradually smiled more and more with their growing conversation. He had a way with his words that calmed Killua in ways he never knew were possible.

“Now that’s definitely not going to happen.” Killua rolled his eyes again, forgetting what he originally came to do.

“That’s what you said last time but okay.” Gon shifted himself on his half of the couch from leaning back on the side to leaning a little closer to Killua’s half. 

Once night had fallen, Gon turned on the bamboo lamp in his living room. It only illuminated the area just enough for the men to see each other’s face. More glasses of wine was shared between the two until there was nothing left. Gon played his favorite songs softly in the background for Killua as they discussed everything in more detail about Masadora. Soft jazz filled the space.

Before they knew it, the moon was reaching it’s zenith. A soft yawn left Killua’s lungs as he realized he hadn’t slept in three days.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting sleepy on me. You haven’t even told me that much about yourself yet.”

A chuckle finally echoed from Killua’s chest, “Whatever. What time is it?”

“I knew it would sound beautiful.” Gon’s eyes looked deep into Killua’s eyes before focusing on the outline of his lips as he leaned forward.

Time seemed to stand still as their faces inched together. Killua’s stomach turned and his face flushed to a crimson red before he jumped back to put more space between him and Gon on the couch. “I think I should go…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. It’s late I should get back to my hotel.” Killua cut Gon off before he could say anything else to further this uncomfortable feeling.

“It’s way too late to walk back to your hotel by yourself. Just stay here for the night. Please? It’s dangerous out ther-”

“I’m fine!” He interjected. With a slightly calmer tone, “I can take care of myself. Thanks for dinner.” Killua rushed out of the door without making eye contact. 

_ Fuck!  _ Killua ran down the complex’s stairs as fast as he could.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me.  _ His face remained flushed as he ran to his hotel as fast as he could.


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What just happened?! Killua is confused about the previous night and spends a few days blowing off steam and trying to figure out what's going on with him....then suddenly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gon's hair is long and in a pony tail btw lol https://www.pinterest.dk/pin/17310779796711954/ this picture might help with the imagery :) I also have the best beta reader ever lol love you boots <3

Killua threw his coat, yo-yos, and blade on the floor as he entered his hotel room later that night.  _ What the fuck is wrong with me? _ Killua thought as he leaned against the wall, his hands covering his eyes. A little over 20 minutes had passed since Killua left Gon’s apartment over 10 miles away from his hotel. He only did what felt natural to him whenever he felt to uncomfortable...  _ Run. _ As he began to sink to the floor, he felt a buzz in his pocket.

_ Hey, it’s Gon. Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. _

Killua threw his phone across the room as the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach returned. This time it stretched completely throughout his body.

Killua placed his head in his lap as he sat there thinking. With his eyes closed, a friendly smile appeared in his memories.  _ Fuck.  _ Killua opened his eyes suddenly as he remembered the way the dark haired man’s lips curved so effortlessly whenever he spoke of his passions. There was a unique glimmer in his eyes as he talked about the most beautiful pieces of art he had ever seen. He described every possible difference between real life and real time art versus looking something up online. His hands moved through the air as if he was crafting each sculpture himself.

Killua found himself relaxing at the memory of his prey. As his relaxation deepened, his acknowledgement forced his discomfort to approach swiftly. Before he could try to find another memory to force into his mind, his phone buzzed again. He felt as though he was fighting everything inside of himself to not go pick up the phone. It could only be one person.

_ Gon. _

Killua sat staring at his phone across the room. More memories of the night spread through his mind. What was is about him that made Killua feel helpless like this. Was it the inflection in Gon’s voice with each story he shared? The imagery he painted with each dream he had ever dreamt? He laughed with Killua as if they had been friends for years.

_ Friends? _

The word never meant much to Killua for as long as he could remember. His family never felt the need to even explain the concept behind friendship. What he did remember was the constant droning of his mother telling him that friends were not necessary and she was all he would ever need. His father almost looked past him unless he was succeeding in a mission. His eldest brother. There was only ever fear when it came to Illumi. He trained him harder than his father and mother combined. While he was grateful for the experience, he would never fully understand the compelling “love” he received from Illumi. His two other brothers, one older and one younger, always felt like they were just business partners. Kalluto was always with their mother no matter where she went or when. He couldn’t tell if it was from love or fear. And Milluki was always on his computer. When he wasn’t he was eating. There was only one person in his family that he felt completely different towards and that was his younger sister, Alluka. Was that love that he experienced with her? Was she his only friend? Could he really call himself that after he let what happen to her occur?

The more he pondered the thought, the more he realized he wanted to forget it. Killua shook the memory from his mind as tried to focus on something else. 

Long buzzes came from across the room.  _ Fuck! Who’s calling me? Is it the client’s secretary?  _ Killua got to his phone as quickly as he could but as he lifted it to see, the phone stopped ringing.

**_One missed call_ ** _ : Gon _

Before Killua had the chance to react, a text came through again.

_ Hey, it’s me again. I’m sorry if I scared you off. Just let me know if you made it back safely. Please. _

“Why does he care so much?” Killua’s voice escaped his thoughts this time. As he heard his own words, he asked himself the same question.  _ Why do I care so much? _ He sent a text without thinking. 

_ I’m safe. _

The confusion Killua experienced was like nothing he had ever felt before. He turned his phone off once the message sent. He couldn’t bear the angst associated with wondering if Gon was going to text him back that night or not. Even more, he couldn’t bear wondering why he cared whether or not he did. Killua left his phone on the table in the common area of his room. He walked down the hall to his private room and plopped down in his bed as soon as he could.

_ What is this? Why is it so strong? And why won’t it go away? _

Killua laid with his hands on his head in his bed thinking to himself all night. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling so restless and struggled to fall asleep. Gon’s smile kept replaying in his head every time he began to fall into a deep slumber. The thin line that created his mouth curved into a semi circle with each start of a sentence. White teeth in perfect line reflected the excitement in his voice. Each story he told was mesmerizing. His voice was hypnotic and his eyes… Killua couldn’t look away. Never had he wanted to look someone directly in the eye and not desire to kill them.

The night stretched on as Killua tried to force every detail he remembered about Gon out of his head. His skin looked so soft as if it would disappear if they touched but he appeared to be strong enough to cause damage to someone if he needed to. The width of his shoulders alone showed enough strength to crush a man in his embrace if he wanted. His voice and demeanor made it seem like he couldn’t hurt a fly. There was innocence in his eyes yet an indescribable pain like no other that he never let show. Killua found himself wondering about the origins of that pain.  _ But why?  _ He asked himself again and again that night. Gon’s hair almost appeared to be juvenile for someone his age but it fit him perfectly. Even the little strand that fell in front of his left eye with each movement looked imperfectly perfect. His hair being away from his face really accented every angle and line leading to his chin. The sharpness of his jawline distracted Killua’s thoughts throughout the night. His lips were the most distracting of all-

Killua opened his eyes suddenly as he realized he was dreaming about Gon in detail. He woke up in a sweat and his heart beating fast as if he had just ran a marathon. It was impossible to close his eyes and not picture the olive skin toned man he’d just had an amazing dinner with. He wished he could forget the man he found himself beginning to care about.

The next time Killua opened his eyes, he could see the sun peering through the window’s curtains. 

_ Fuck, this can’t be happening.  _ Killua whined to himself, slamming a pillow over his face. “I need to sleep. AARRGGHH!!” Killua groaned before rolling over on his stomach. More than three days without sleep was very unhealthy for him. Although he was trained to withstand a full attack on a limited amount of rest, once the fourth day approached, he became gravely vulnerable.

Killua sat up and stared at the window across the room. His exhausted gaze faded into a confused peering squint. Never had he lost sleep over another human being. At least not when torture wasn’t involved. And definitely not from a human outside of his family. Killua gradually made his way out of bed and walked towards the window to open the curtain.

As he rubbed his eyes to somewhat shield them from the blinding sun, Gon’s face appeared in his mind’s eye once again. The light from the living room that had illuminated his face almost made him seem to glow.

_ What the hell is happening with me?  _ Killua found himself asking that question multiple times throughout the night. “I just don’t get it!” Killua ruffled his hair as he left his room to pour himself a glass of water.  _ I guess I should turn on my phone to see if my client contacted me. Where did I leave it? _

Killua looked around for a little but remembered he left it on a stand in the common area the previous night. As he turned the phone on, the familiar buzzing pattern during it’s power up sent tingling sensations through his fingers. It reminded him of the feeling he had in his stomach throughout the previous night. Killua shook his head in confusion once again. How could he be letting someone he barely knows bother him so much. His feelings were completely unexplainable.

_ 3 New Messages _

“Oh God,” Killua rolled his eyes and let out an exhausted breath. There was only so much he could take from this overly charming man who he couldn’t understand.

**_2:34am_ ** _  
_ _ I’m glad you’re home safe. I was honestly really worried when you left like that. I wanted to follow you home but I didn’t want to seem like a stalker… I guess it’s still pretty weird that I’m talking to you like this. _

**_2:40am_ ** _  
_ _ Just forget that message. Maybe I’ve had too much wine. lol _

**_3:12am_ ** **_  
_ ** _ I guess you’ve gone to sleep already. I hope to see you soon. Or at least hear from you. I really enjoyed tonight. Don’t be a stranger ok? :) _

Killua turned his phone off again as the familiar twinge in his stomach came back again, but this time it was different. This time, it was stronger. Killua stumble to grab the closest object as the room appeared to spin around him.  _ Okay, this isn’t normal. What is he doing? Is it possible he’s controlling me somehow with his Nen? Is he a Manipulator? But he didn’t touch me. Don’t they have to touch whoever they choose to manipulate? He doesn’t seem like a manipulator. His personality screams enhancer. Is that a part of his manipulation?  _ His paranoia about manipulative mind control led him to forget he was now on his fourth day with no rest. Sleep deprivation was his worst enemy while he was on a job.

Killua questioned himself multiple times for a logical answer as to why he was feeling so strange. “I need some air.” Killua sighed as he rubbed his temples. Killua walked back to his room to get a shirt out of his bag. He found the most comfortable piece of clothing he had and threw it on before walking out of the door. 

Killua spent the majority of Thursday afternoon walking around the city on rooftops. Nothing made sense to him when it came to Gon. The one thing he was sure about was wanting to see him again, but he didn’t know why. Killua stopped at a little market on his way back to his hotel room to grab some chocolate balls, his favorite candy, and some ice cream to top it off.

“Don’t look so glum kiddo,” The clerk said to him with a smile. His age could be seen from the lines on his face. “It’s been a beautiful day-”

“Everyone shut up and give me your cash!” The man was suddenly cut off by two criminals breaking into the store. One man was taller than the other but both had two handguns each. Their faces displayed a ferocity that caused the clerk to hide behind the countertop. 

No more than three seconds had passed before Killua had sliced their throats. 

With wide eyes, a shriek escaped from the clerk who was once so open and nice. “Aaah!! G-go away!! You’re a monster!”

Killua looked down and smirked. “Thanks for the chocolate mister.” He laid his money on the countertop and left the store in a flash. The clerk stood shaking in fear as Killua made his way back to his hotel.

_ Monster _ . Killua thought to himself as he laid in bed. He had finished the two boxes of chocolate and his pint of ice cream before he got into bed. A cynical smile stretched across his face as he rolled over to fall asleep.

The things Killua was sure about when it came to his life is that he loved chocolate and he was a damn good assassin. Being reminded of that Thursday night gave him just enough comfort to get to sleep.

Friday morning the sun rose and Killua finally felt fully refreshed and as though he could think straight. His phone had been off since around noon of Thursday. He followed a similar route as yesterday as he got out of bed. The only difference was that today, his phone was on the dresser beside his bed. He reached over and turned the phone on. Before it finished turning on, 2 buzzes came through signaling to him that he had 1 unread message to read. He already knew who it was from. This time, the feeling he experienced wasn’t an unfamiliar pain, but annoyance.

“Ugh, what does he want now?” Killua thought out loud. He clicked to his messages to open their chain.

**_1:53pm_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Hey, sorry about those messages last night. I guess I really did have too much wine. I’m glad you made it home safely. Maybe we can hang out again sometime soon? Actually get to the ice cream this time? lol Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon. _

Killua laid back on his bed and put his pillow over his face as he groaned to himself. “Why does he have to be so freaking nice! He doesn’t even know me.”

After convincing himself to actually get out of bed to avoid thinking about Gon anymore, Killua walked over to the phone and order himself some breakfast. Killua walked around his apartment thinking to himself as he ate. With a good night’s rest, breakfast, and a clear mind, he reevaluated the events of the other night.  _ He’s too good of a guy for me to actually take him out. In the past, I’ve been able to find out information from the client and they have always been bad.  _ “He’s just not bad…” 

Killua continued to battle with his conscious the rest of the day.

He mustered up enough strength to finally make it to the club to apologize for how cold he had been. On his way there he thought to himself about what would he say as he jumped from one building top to the next.  _ Should I apologize? I did leave kinda abruptly. Plus he’s been texting me and I haven’t replied. Ugh I kinda sound like a jerk.  _ As he got closer to the club, he saw that there was a long line leading up to the front entrance.  _ I’ll just go in through the back. No one is usually out there.  _ Killua thought to himself as he jumped off of a building adjacent to the club. He landed in the dark alley that led to the club’s back entrance. As he approached the far end of the building through the trash filled alleyway, he suddenly saw an altercation in the distance.

“Aahhhhh please nooo.” A woman cried as she was yanked out of a white van and shoved in large man’s direction.

“Hey! Get the fuck in there. Morel, get that bitch out of here. Fuck! And stop whining!” 

Killua’s heart stopped as he recognized the familiar voice screaming at the woman in distress. 

It was Gon. Killua was frozen but his instinct reacted for him and he darted behind a dumpster. With his palms sweating and body shaking, he peaked out from behind the dumpster to further observe what was happening behind the club.

There were two men standing in front of Gon who were talking. Killua could barely understand what they were saying from where he was hiding.  

“Well next time can you bring some quieter ones? We don’t need any extra attention here. Here’s your money.” Gon placed something in one of the man’s palm as he entered the van.

Their voices were being carried in the other direction by the wind so Killua couldn’t hear everything they were saying.

Gon watched the van pull away then darted into the back of the club.

Killua’s heart sank to the pit of his stomach.  _ Fuck!  _ He thought as he ducked back behind the dumpster completely again.

Suddenly a long buzzing sensation came from his pocket.  _ Please don’t be them. Please don’t be them.  _ He thought to himself, hoping the call wasn’t from his client.

He looked down to see the caller was unknown and he knew exactly who it was. “Hello?” Killua answered the phone more shakily than he expected. 

“It’s Pitou.”  _ It’s the client’s secretary!  _ “Have you finished the job?”


End file.
